Lost!
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: After their light aeroplane crashed, Lazlo, Raj and Clam have been lost in the desert for seven days I'm not there . What can Raj do to save them? Please review. I review your stories, so take the liberty to review mine.


**EMG! More stories to write, I dunno what some storylines are about anymore! Oh, well, they can alllllllllllll wait....for now. Here's a dramatic story about the Jellies, stranded in the Atacama Desert after their light aeroplane crashed.**

Lost.

That's one word you could say for the Jellies.

But not everyday.

Because today, they were lost themselves.

Lost. Stranded. Missing in a remote Chile desert known as the Atacama Desert. Originially, it was going along like......this...

***flashback***

Lazlo, Raj and Clam are being flown to Sao Paulo to visit Lazlo's parents by some guy. No, this person wasn't me. I was back at camp.

'It'll be good to see Ma and Pa again.' Lazlo said.

'Relatives!' Clam echoed.

'That's right, Clam. My relatives!' Lazlo said.

Raj was looking out the window marvelling the view, and then suddenly, his face dropped.

'Um, Laz?' he asked.

'Yeah Raj?' Lazlo replied.

'Well, does sand suddenly rise up from the ground?' Raj asked.

'Raj, don't be silly, sand can't.......oh geez....' Lazlo said, and then stammered.

He ran to the window and then realised the horrible truth. They were plummeting. To the ground. From 3000 feet.

'BRACE YOURSELVES! WE'RE GONNA CRA......' Lazlo cried. But it was too late. The plane smashed into the ground. The pilot was killed instantly, sadly.

The Jellies picked themselves up from the rubble. Lazlo had a cut to his arm. Both Raj and Clam had clonked heads and were knocked unconcious. Lazlo dragged them out of the wreckage, but after just one mile, collapsed in the searing heat.

***end flashback***

Which now brings us to our present time. Well, not quite. Now, it's seven days after the crash. Hot, searing, forty degree's Celsius heat, without sunscreen, a hat, and no extra clothes. Not even food or water. And nothing but stones and sand for hundreds of miles, maybe thousands.

Luckily, Lazlo's mobile phone signal had only ten minutes of battery. He just gave me enough details (just a few hours before) to tell us where he was. He said that they were praying for a shower of rain to drink. And then I reminded him that the Atacama Desert has the longest drought ever. Officially nil for 400 years. The phone went dead and I quickly ordered helicopters to pick them up, pack water and food, and fly them to the hospital in Sao Paulo. I also bought plane tickets to Sao Paulo, so, just in case they were to survive, I could see them.

However, the three were not in a good way.

Lazlo had a massive bruise on his head, five scars on his cheek, half his tail missing, the 'said' cut on his arm still healing, and a torn hamstring. He was lounging in the sand, too tired to even get up and walk around. And too much blood loss. He was starving, and thirsty.

Raj was much worse. He had hurt his kneecaps, had a scar across his trunk, a black eye, three missing teeth, and was limping, having got a hairline fracture in his leg from the crash. And a massive headache from clonking heads with Clam. He could only crawl.

Clam was even worse. He had broken both of his horns, broken his tail, had a nasty gash on his stomach, a headache (as I mentioned before), and he had lost one toe. He could barely even move a finger, let alone his hand, his arm, or his body.

And, for all Raj knew, they were going to die in less than three hours. The flying hospital would arrive in four hours, and when they got there, they would be corpses, rotting in the sun, under two, at the most six, buzzards and vultures flying in circles.

Raj weakly crawled to some of the belongings that survived the crash. There were three cups, but no water or food left over. There was a cracked photo of the Jellies together. There were some records, but his record player was smashed. He was blinking back tears, but they suddenly started streaming down. He knew that his soul could rest peacefully in heaven, but he didn't want to leave his friends. Or would they end up together in heaven? OR WOULD THEY BE TORTURED FOREVER BY MORE SEARING HEAT AND HOT FLAMES BY THE DEVIL IN.....well, you know. Raj shuddered at the thought. He went back to looking at his stuff. There was his old retainer, which he somehow recovered from the river. The wedding dress he was wearing when Lumpus and Jane got married. He smiled because they got married, but cringed because of _where_ they got married. And how they managed to get out. There was one last thing. One of his baby tusks.

Raj couldn't blink back the tears again. He collapsed and cried. He knew that they would die soon.

Poor Clam, poor Lazlo, he thought. I wish we still had a bit of liquid, or food, to survive. Just that much, he mimed with his fingers a tiny little pinch, could help us cheat death. Everything on us, our body, our blood, our.......

Hold on....blood? Wait a minute. That's it! We're going to survive! WE'RE GOING TO SURVIVE!

No, seriously, he's come up with an idea.

Raj remembered through the times with his friends. He had sacrificed his retainer for them. They had given up from stopping Raj eating marshmallows because they loved Raj. And they helped him through the times when he lost his tusks. Now, it was his turn to sacrafice something. To sacrafice his blood.

Raj needed something sharp. He wandered around. Well, crawled, mostly. Despite there being no trees around, the ground was littered with sticks. He picked out a sharp one, hard as a rock, and as thin as a pencil, with a pointy end. It looked sharp and strong enough to even be a replacement nail. Gripping the stick in both hands, Raj, weak with thirst and hunger, prayed to his gods that his souls would be directly led to heaven.

Raj felt around his body for a vein, not a big one that would make him collapse if he bled himself from it. Then he had another thought. He knew that head wounds bled heaps. Raj sighed, held the stick tight, and dug it through the skin on his forehead. He gritted his teeth with the pain. He dragged the stick, breaking his skin more. Blood immediatly spewed out, spraying onto the normally colorless ground. His blood was thick, and a dark crimson.

After the wound had stopped spraying for a few seconds, it reduced to a medium dribble. It started to dribble down his trunk. Raj cupped his hands and, ignoring the horrible pain, caught the blood running down. He filled the cups with blood, until they were half full. Even when the cups were done, the wound was still dribbling. Raj was growing weaker by the second. And his friends were only fifty metres away. But, to Raj, half a metre felt like a kilometre on his hands and knees. He crawled, pushing the cups forward. Blood was still pouring out of the wound, leaving a dark red trail behind him.

Lazlo and Clam were tending to the wounds they had received from the crash. But there was nothing but sticks, stones and sand. Lazlo was listening for any helicopter sounds, just in case the hospital could arrive early. All he was hearing was a scrabbling sound in the sand and weak grunts. He spun around. There was an elephant, pushing three cups, weak, bleeding in the sand. Clam turned around as well. Lazlo and Clam's faces were in a mix of distate, shock and confusion. Raj finally got to the two and collapsed. He was speaking in a gibberish manner.

'Drink' was all Raj could say. Lazlo and Clam barely heard it, like a low whisper, but got the message. Lazlo picked up a cup and looked in it. There was a thick, red liquid. It smelt horrible. 'Raj....what is....*hack*...it?' Lazlo coughed. Raj started mumbling, and in a low tone, whispered 'My...*hack*......blood.....'. Raj then collapsed unconcious, too weak from blood loss.

Lazlo stared in disbelief. Raj was actually trying to save them! He broke into a smile, but his lip cracked and bled. Clam did the same. Lazlo tasted the blood. It tasted disgusting, like rancid milk and sour candy mixed together, and was rather thick. But Lazlo knew Raj was giving it up for survival. Clam made a face that showed he didn't like drinking blood either. However, the two drank until there was no more blood left.

Lazlo looked at the third cup. He was wondering if the cup was for Lazlo and Clam to share, but after looking at Raj, unconcious with weakness and blood loss, he realised what Raj wanted. His blood. Lazlo held the cup in his hand, and instructed Clam to hold Raj's head back. Lazlo poured the drink into Raj's mouth. Clam shook his head to make sure it had all gotten down. Raj didn't awaken just yet. Clam felt for a pulse or a heartbeat. They were both stable.

Lazlo put the cups down and, feeling much stronger, hugged Raj and cried. Clam did the exact same and sobbed. Lazlo and Clam were going to survive. Raj was going to survive as well.

**An hour later...**

The sound of whirring helicopter blades drowned out the sobbing, which Lazlo and Clam were still doing. A small helicopter landed ten metres away from them, kicking up dust and making a light brown fog. When the fog had cleared and the sound subsided, Lazlo saw two figures. Two were hospital workers from the Sao Paulo hospital. The other figure was me, running to them much faster than the workers.

'Thank goodness you guys are alive!' I cried. 'I thought you'd have given up hope by now and...died....'

'It wasn't us who did it. It was.....*cough*....Raj,' Lazlo weakly coughed.

'Eh?' I asked, confused. But that was all I could say before the three were carted off into the helicopter and flown off (with me)

**Five hours later at the Sao Paulo hospital...**

In three seperate hospital beds, lay three buddies. Lazlo, Raj and Clam were lying down together, eating food and drinking water from little tubes beside their beds. Raj was still unconcious. Lazlo and Clam were explaining the whole situation.

'After our plane crashed, Raj and Clam accidentally hit their heads together,' Lazlo said. 'I tried to drag them somewhere, and the last thing I knew I was staring at the blue sky.'

'So, then what happened? Well, after you called me.' I asked.

'After I called, me and Clam tended to our wounds. But it wasn't luck that made us survive.' Lazlo said. Tears began to well in his eyes. He sniffled. 'It was Raj.'

'I know Raj saved you. You told me before,' I replied. 'But how did he save you?'

'He hasn't told me, but judging by the bleeding scar he had on his forehead, he probably cut his head with a stick and poured blood into the cups.' Lazlo said. 'He gave us his blood, and we drank it. Unfortunately, he had collapsed, not responding, so we helped him drink it.'

I was surprised. My best friend (Yes, he is) has sacrificed his own blood just to save his friends. 'I...I can't believe it.' I said. 'I'll try to wake him up.'

Lazlo sobbed. 'Are you pondering what I'm pondering?'

'Um, I think so Lazlo, but Bhutan didn't have telephone's until 1981.' I replied, in those usual non-sequitir manners. I walked off to Raj's bedside. He was in the middle of the beds. Each bed was only seperated by a few centimetres, so they could talk to each other. Raj still hadn't woken up since crawling to his friends to give them his blood. When I got to his bedside, I saw his face close-up for the first time in a week. There were four scars, some longer than a normal pencil. The blood around the wound he had cut on purpose was just beginning to coagulate. The longest scar, at least twenty centimetres long, was the giant gash he got on his trunk (which happened when he was running and he fell onto a sharp rock, causing him to receive a gash that went deep into the muscle tissue). His face was stained red, and I couldn't decide if he was sunburnt or it was blood.

I grabbed a piece of paper from a nearby table and made it into a rudimentary fan. I fanned some air onto Raj's face. Raj didn't stir at first, but he opened his eyes just a bit. Slowly, his eyes began to open, bit by bit. It took a few minutes before they were wide open. Already, they were welling up with tears. He pulled a hand up and put it on his head. He rubbed his head, giving a sign he had a headache. Raj snapped out of his stupor and stared at me.

'Am I in heaven yet?' he asked. 'If so, can I be directed to Vishnu?'

I made a stern look. 'No, you are not in heaven. You are not going to be directed to Vishnu either. You are alive, and you are at the Sao Paulo hospital. Your friends are alive and are next to you.'

Raj looked to his left. He saw a monkey, lying in bed, reading a little magazine. He looked to his right. He saw a rhino sucking food out of a tube.

'Wh...where is the food tube? I'm so hungry.' he asked.

'Here.' I said, pulling now a small red tube and shoving it into his mouth. Raj sucked on it. He made a satisfactory look on his face and lay down on his pillow. It wasn't long before Raj began complaining again.

'I need a drink tube. Where is that one?' he asked.

'It's the blue one.' I replied. Raj pulled it down and sucked on the water. It was the first drink he had since the blood he drank. But he didn't know that.

'Okay Raj, you and the others are going to make a full recovery, and eventually, you will get to Lazlo's parents. Just take it easy.' I said. I wandered out of the room, took a cab to a Brazillian Dominos and got myself a pepperoni pizza.

**3 hours later at 1:00am.**

Lazlo, Raj and Clam were still up. Lazlo suddenly reached over and gave Raj a hug.

'Thank you Raj. For everything.'

Clam hugged him as well.

'Thanks Raj.'

The Jelly Trio lightly sobbed. They were all going to survive. And it was all thanks to Raj.

**==========THE END!=============Review pl0x===============**

**Credits:**

'Merp.....' said a bespectacled, grey guinea pig, otherwise known as Samson. 'Why do I have to get my own credits? I didn't even appear in this episode!'

'Sammy-Boy, none of us starred in this episode,' said a platypus, named Edward.

'Edward, where did you come from?' Samson asked.

Edward points to some sort of time machine.

'I used a googlehelmianic-beebleflux structural core to navigate me through a complex series of worm-holes and space tears by eradicating the rettiwtkoobecaf-units system, thereby cooling down the fabric of space and making me able to travel through rips in space and arrive here.' Edward replied.

Samson cocked his head.

'In your terms, _I used a time machine._' Edward explained.

'These credit's aren't going anywhere, aren't they?' Samson asked.

'No Samson, they aren't' Edward replied.

Both of them walk away.


End file.
